thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutemon
Current Background Cutemon lived with his parents in a village, but they were attacked by the Bagra Army. Although he escaped, he was held up by a trio of Goblimon bandits until Dorulumon saved him. After hearing his story, Dorulumon allowed Cutemon to travel with him and eventually came to serve as his protector. Akari Honimoto meets Cutemon right outside of the Village of Smiles after her friend Taiki Kudou, with the help of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Starmon wards off Madleomon's attack. Cutemon attempts to cheer Akari up as a Coelamon gathers information and chooses to attack them, but Dorulumon intervenes and kills the Coelamon. Dorulumon thanks Akari for looking after Cutemon for him and the two ride off. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 1' Cutemon, with Dorulumon, fell into the Bio Gate world near the Comet Observatory. There, they met Rosalina and Marik. Marik had been searching for an item he lost and Cutemon and Dorulumon helped. However, Marik went to his darker half when they were at the Avenger's Mansion Ruins. After that, they met with Wisemon and headed back to the Comet Observatory. 'Arc 2' Cutemon had vanished from the world one day, and somehow managed to return, popping out of the finished Xros Loader Wisemon made and went splat into Sundown's face. Cutemon followed the others when they went out the front door, meeting with the others. Cutemon noticed Eve slip away, the Sundown following. Cutemon followed after Sundown, curious to see what was going on. Cutemon arrived seeing Vanitus attakcing Eve. Not wanting Eve to get hurt, Cutemon chucked a dumpster at Vanitus. However, Vanitus had jumped into the dumpster and somehow vanished, which meant he somehow escaped. Despite this, they had rescued Eve, even though she got stunned by the net and needed to recover, as Sundown had said. Afterwards, the group split up, and were confronted by Marik. A battle broke out. One of the things Cutemon attempted to do was using his Ultrasonic Wave and singing. Marik managed to escape and captured Rosalina, who they were trying to protect, and sadly failed. Later that night, Cutemon woke up when he heard Ventus, and followed him. He heard about Eve being inside the TV. Cutemon got Dorulumon and the two arrived with the others, meeting some new people, such as Gen, Yusei, Emil, and Jade. After finding out that Eve is actually trapped in this other world called the TV World, they set out to entering through the TV to rescue Eve. 'Arc 3' Eve had been successfully rescued in the T.V. World and Cutemon and the others were able to return. Cutemon stayed with Dorulumon as they traveled back to the Amagi Inn. After Sundown received the Xros Loader Gun that Wisemon made, he and the other Digimon went inside it, and would come out when called upon. Cutemon and the others have stayed with Sundown since then. Cutemon emerged from the Xros Loader while they were in the Sand Zone, facing off against Kiriha and his team. When Dorulumon and Knightmon attacked, Kiriha disappeared as soon as a cloud of sand rose up. Not only that, but it seemed as though Eve vanished as well. Vanitas had appeared and Cutemon returned inside the Xros Loader. However, he seemed to disappear after that. Personality Cheerful and playful. Can also be a bit mischievous and timid. Abilities *'Kizunaol' (Wound Healing) *'Sugunaol' (Immediate Healing) *'Yokunaol' (Skillful Healing) *'Supersonic Wave' *'Ultrasonic Wave': Sings at a high frequency to greatly damage all around it. Cutemon also has incredible physical strength, and is capable of lifting heavy objects. Category:Avacnela Category:Digimon Category:Male Category:Character Category:Anime